


Leave Out All The Rest

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Not Liam or Theo, Sad Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After the war is over, Liam feels a little bit of hope that things might be going their way. Of course that comes crashing down when he loses someone he never expected to. Now he's left to try and pick up the pieces.





	Leave Out All The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For Bad Things Happen Bingo: Tearful smile

Liam is feeling pretty good, all things considered. The Anuk-Ite is gone, and Monroe’s band of hunters are scattered in the wind. Sure, she’s still out there. But that feels like a worry for another day. For the first time in months Liam feels like there might be a little bit of hope for them all. He wants to hold onto that feeling.

He sighs and leans back in his chair, running a hand down his face. He knows he needs to move, maybe go find Scott or his parents, but right now he just needs a moment to relax. He hears movement next to him but doesn’t look up. He knows it’s Theo. It should surprise him how well he’s come to know the little details about Theo that make him able to pick him out so easily from everyone else, but it doesn’t. He’s used to it. It’s almost a comfort even.

“You should go home and rest,” Theo tells him, his voice soft.

“Not yet,” Liam says, cracking his eyes open enough to peer over at him. “I need to make sure everyone is okay.”

“Scott told you they’re fine and to go home,” Theo reminds him. “And your parents are probably just waiting for you to get home.”

“Yeah you’re probably right,” Liam says. “I know Mom is probably anxious to know we’re alright. And Dad…”

“What is it?”

“I think he worked tonight,” Liam says, sitting up straighter in his seat. “I’d been telling him not to come in but he said he still owed it to his patients to treat them. But I didn’t see him…”

“Maybe he decided to stay home after all,” Theo suggests.

“Maybe.”

“Have you tried calling?”

“Yeah but both of their phones are going straight to voicemail,” Liam says, trying to push down the uneasy feeling swimming in his gut. He tries to tell himself it’s fine. They’re both safe. This is just leftover worry from everything that’s been happening. “Let’s just go. I probably should see for myself.”

Theo nods and gets to his feet, offering a hand up to Liam. When they reach the elevator they share a smile, both remembering the kiss they shared not even an hour ago. Liam wants to say something, but he’s not sure what. He settles for slipping his hand into Theo’s and hoping he doesn’t get punched for it.

He chances a glances at Theo, to see him looking back. His eyes search Liam’s face before he smiles and squeezes his hand, using his free hand to hit the button for the doors. They both jump when the doors open and they come face to face with Melissa.

“Oh thank god,” she says, looking right at Liam. There’s something in her eyes that Liam doesn’t like. “You’re still here.”

“Yeah, we were just going home though,” Liam tells her. “I need to check on my parents and make sure they’re okay.”

Melissa opens her mouth and then closes it. She goes to bring a hand up to her face but stops when she sees the blood on it. Liam doesn’t think anything of it at first. A lot of people were hurt tonight, so it could belong to anyone. But something about the smell feels familiar. It’s enough to make Liam tense.

“Whose blood is that?” Liam asks, looking from Melissa’s bloody hands back to her face. “Melissa?”

“You need to come with me,” Melissa tells him. “Something happened and… look we just need to go. Now. There isn’t much time.”

Liam opens his mouth but Theo speaks before he gets a chance, “Maybe now isn’t the time to argue.”

Liam lets himself be led into the elevator. He tries to tell himself that maybe it’s not that bad. But he can tell by the way Melissa keeps sniffling and wiping her eyes on her shirt that his luck may have run out. It’s only proven when the elevator doors open and he’s met with the strong scent of blood and tears. And the sound of someone screaming.

“Mom…” Liam says, suddenly recognizing the voice. He drops Theo’s hand and runs down the hall towards the sound.

He rounds the corner and stops in his tracks. His Mom is there, leaning back against the wall. But that’s not what makes him stop. It’s the sight of his father, held tightly in her arms, blood staining his pale blue button down and lab coat. He’s alive. Liam can hear his heartbeat. But it’s slow.

David meets his eyes and gives him a tearful smile, reaching his hand out for him, “Come here, son.”

Liam walks closer and drops to his knees next to his Dad. He reaches his hand out and takes his dad’s in his own. He expects to see black veins running up his arm, but nothing happens. “Why can’t I…?”

“Because it doesn’t hurt, Liam,” his father tells him. “Not anymore.”

“Maybe we can get you to Scott,” Liam says, looking back at Melissa. “You could call him and he could…”

“Liam…” his father says, squeezing his hand. When Liam looks back at him he just looks sad. “It’s too late son.”

His mother sobs, and hides her face in his neck. Liam shakes his head, “No. It can’t be. There has to be something.”

“There isn’t son,” David tells him. “It’s too late. Even if Scott could help, by the time he got here…” he has to stop as he starts to cough. It’s wet, and Liam knows it isn’t good. His father doesn’t say anything when he stops. He rests his head back against his mother’s shoulder, relaxing against her.

“What can I do?” Liam asks, feeling suddenly helpless. His Dad has always been the strong one. The one with a plan. Now he’s here and he’s hurt and he’s…

 _He’s dying_ , he thinks.

He wants to scream at the thought, and push it away. His Dad can’t be dying. Not him. But as much as Liam wants to fight it, he knows it’s true. His heart is too slow, and so is his breathing. He’s seen people die before. He knows the signs. He just never thought one of them would be his father. Not this soon.

“It’s not fair,” Liam says, feeling the hot tears finally start to spill down his cheeks. “It wasn’t enough time.”

“It never is,” his mother tells him.

“But I’m so glad for the time I got with you,” his father says. “Let yourselves be happy. For me. I love you both so much. Never forget that.”

“I won’t,” Liam says. “I love you too.”

“We both do,” his mother says, placing a kiss to the side of his face. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to hold on for us. You can let go. We’ll be fine.”

David closes his eyes. Liam listens, counting each heartbeat and breath. Then the moment comes when it’s been too long between them, when David’s chest doesn’t move again. Liam launches himself at him, tucking his face into his neck and trying to take in as much of his scent as he can. He feels a hand on his back and knows that it’s Theo. It helps ground him even as he feels the overwhelming sense of loss taking over.

He can hear his mother crying across from him and reaches out to take her hand. He knows she needs the contact as much as he does. He just lost his father, but she lost her husband. Someone she’d been building her life with.

Liam remembers the first time she’d brought David home to meet him, how nervous she had seemed but still so happy. He remembers the day they got married and she’d asked him to walk her down the aisle, saying that she wanted him to not give her away, but to ask David to be part of their family. Their second dance that night had been with Liam. It had been a little uncoordinated with the three of them, but he still remembers how happy he was and the matching smiles his parents had warn.

They’d made so many memories since then, but now, laying here with his head in his father's neck, feeling his body slowly going cold, he knows it wasn’t enough. There should have been more. Not just for him, but for his mother as well.

Eventually Melissa has to ask them to move away so they can take David up to the morgue. He has to stand there between his mother and Theo and watch as they wheel his father away. He tries to take in as much of his lingering smell as he can, knowing the next time he sees him it won’t be the same. After tonight, nothing will.

“We should get you both home,” Theo says, his voice quiet, but still sounding so loud in the stillness of the room.

He expects his mother to argue, and want to stay, but she just nods. “Thank you, Theo. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow. We all could use some sleep.”

She leads the way out of the room, her back held straight. It’s all too similar to another time she’d had to walk out this building after they faced a similar loss. Liam knows now she hadn’t been anywhere near as okay as she’d pretended to be. Just like he knows she’s not okay now. None of them are.

Theo drives them home. His mother gets out after thanking Theo and then heads inside. Liam listens as she moves around the house, taking off her shoes and her coat, and then heading upstairs to the bathroom. He stops listening after that, knowing if there was a time she’d cry it would be now. He can at least give her that small amount of privacy.

“Will you stay?” Liam asks, keeping his eyes on the house.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Theo tells him. “Not unless you want me to.”

Liam has a feeling Theo would stay even then. He always does. He’s always there, looking out for Liam even when Liam doesn’t know how to ask for it, or even think he wants or needs it.

The shower is still running in his Mom’s bathroom when they get inside. Liam slips off his shoes, and Theo does the same, and then they both head upstairs. Liam grabs some clothes out of his dresser and hands then to Theo without even thinking, before grabbing out some for himself. Then he just stands there.

“Come on,” Theo grabs his hand and leads him into the bathroom. He puts down his clothes and then takes Liam’s from him, putting them next to his on the counter. “Where are the towels?”

Liam points to the closest across the room, and watches as Theo goes over to it and grabs two towels out. He turns back to Liam once he’s put them down and raises an eyebrow, “Are you going to be able to get undressed and shower yourself?”

Normally Liam would snark back that of course he can shower himself. He’s not a child. But right now he doesn’t even have the strength to do that. Liam’s head drops to his chest and he takes a shuddering breath.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this,” Liam whispers. “Not shower, but… _everything_. Dad always… he took care of things. Sure, Mom does too. But he’s done so much for us, and helped hold us together. He helped us through so much and never complained. I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this, Theo. She needs me to be strong but I can’t even…”

He breaks off with a sob and feels himself start to fall forward. He doesn’t fall far before a pair of strong arms wrap around him and keep him standing. Liam clings to him, his hands gripping the front of Theo’s shirt as he sobs against his neck. Theo just holds him, one of his hands running down his back while the other cards through his hair.

“It’s alright,” Theo tells him. “You’re not going to be alone in this, Liam. You have your Mom, and the pack. Me.”

Liam pulls back to look at him, “I do?”

“You really want to ask that right now?” Theo asks.

Liam shrugs, “In case you haven’t noticed, time isn’t exactly on our side. And… well I was wondering before Melissa found us, about what was going on here. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But don’t think I’m not in the right place for it.”

Theo kisses him. It’s just a quick peck, but it’s enough to ease a little bit of the nerves he’d been feeling. “I told you I wasn’t going anywhere, and I meant it. I’m here for you, however you need me. But first, you really do need to shower.”

“Shower with me?” Liam asks, feeling his face heat up when Theo gives him an incredulous look. “Not like… we can keep our underwear on. I just don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Okay,” Theo says, placing a kiss to his forehead. “Okay.”

Liam doesn’t expect to sleep much that night, not after everything that’s happened. He expects to be kept awake hearing the sound of gunfire and seeing his father’s dead body every time he closes his eyes. Which is why it’s so surprising when one moment he’s closing his eyes and the next he opens them to the sun blinding him. He groans and rolls away from it, only to find himself immediately tucked against a warm body.

“It’s still early,” Theo mumbles, his voice thick with sleep. “You should get some more rest.”

Liam is about to agree and let himself be pulled back into unconsciousness by the warmth and safety of Theo’s arms. Then it all comes back to him. Everything that happened the night before comes over him in waves and knocks the breath right out of him. He whines and grips Theo’s back so hard he swear he feels himself draw blood. Theo doesn’t do anything except pull him closer.

“Liam.”

Liam closes his eyes against the sting of tears he can feel building, “I’d forgotten. How could I forget?”

“It happens,” Theo tells him. “Especially after something so sudden. It doesn’t mean anything except you actually let yourself relax enough to sleep. Which you needed.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Theo tells him. “You’re going to spend plenty of time being sad, Liam. You deserve some rest after everything.”

“He’s right, sweetheart,” his mother says from the doorway. Liam is surprised that she’s dressed already. “And you should try to sleep more. It’s not even 6.”

“Then why are you up and dressed?” Liam asks her.

“I have things I have to take care of,” she tells him.

“I can help,” Liam says, starting to sit up.

She shakes her head, “No, I can do this on my own. I know you’re going to be helping plenty. So just… your father would want you to rest.”

“He’d want you to, too,” Liam tells her.

She gives him a sad smile, “I know. And I will. Later. Now go back to sleep. I’ll pick up breakfast on my way home.”

She leaves without another word. Liam listens as she makes her way down the stairs and then out to the car, and then drives away. He has a feeling he knows where she’s going, and it makes his chest ache. She shouldn’t going back there alone. But maybe she needed to.

He lets Theo pull him back down, but he doesn’t sleep. At least not right away. He just keeps thinking of his parents. Of how unfair it is that his mom is once again having to bury someone that she loves. Before he’d been too young to really grasp it. He just knew his father wasn’t here anymore and that his mom was sad. Liam gets it a little more now, though not in the way she does. He tries to imagine what it would be like to lose someone that you love like that. He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it. Yet she has. Twice.

“I wish she knew she didn’t have to be strong for me,” Liam whispers.

Theo’s quiet for a moment as his hand runs up and down Liam’s arm, “I don’t think it’s just for you. Sure, that might be a big part of it. But I think she does it for herself, too. She’s a strong woman. One of the strongest I’ve met.”

“She’s always been that way,” Liam says. “I just wish she knew she didn’t have to be. Not with me.”

“I’m sure she does,” Theo says. “But think of it this way, sometimes people hold themselves together because they’re afraid if they don’t and they start breaking, they’ll never stop. The strongest people break the hardest.”

“I don’t want her to break,” Liam says. “I just want her to know she has me.”

“I’m sure she knows that Liam,” Theo says. “She’s just being a mom and looking out for you.”

“She always has,” Liam says, unable to hold back a yawn. “I just want to be there for her too.”

“You will be,” Theo tells him. “You’re both going to need each other to lean on to get through this.”

Liam knows he’s right. The next few days are going to take a lot out of them. From sorting out the funeral arrangements to burying his dad, and then trying to pick up the pieces. He’s not sure how they’re supposed to do that. How they’re supposed to come into this house that was once filled with David’s laughter and the smell of his cooking, but is now just a reminder of what they’ve lost. He wants to be angry and tear off and find whatever bastard did this to them. But he knows it wouldn’t do any good, and his dad wouldn’t want him to.

So he does his best to be good, and honor his memory. He takes care of his mom, whether she wants the help or not. And he works on doing the last thing his dad asked of him. Being happy. At first it seems impossible. But now, a year later he’s able to look over at where Theo is sitting in the kitchen with his mom, the two of them laughing over something, and smile. It doesn’t seem that impossible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
